


Staking a Claim

by IWannaBeYahtzee



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Varian and the Seven Kingdoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Double Agents, Emotional Porn, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Hugo is a hoe, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Sexual Inexperience, Smut, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Virgin Varian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaBeYahtzee/pseuds/IWannaBeYahtzee
Summary: Knowing his time with Varian could end soon, Hugo wants to claim a piece of him he'll be able to take with him when it all falls apart.
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 174





	Staking a Claim

**Author's Note:**

> Kait? If by any chance you're reading this...I am so sorry. Unless you're into this stuff in which case, hope you enjoy!!!

"They're going to make out." Nuru teased, whispering behind her hand to Yong as Varian and Hugo made to break away from camp.  
  
The tall blonde laughed at Varians over the top protestations. She wasn't wrong. These evening walks of theirs were often the only time they got to themselves and he could count on the fingers of one hand how many times they had ended without them all over each other. Taking him by the arm and starting to pull him away again Hugo teased "Ever hear the expression 'the lady doth protest too much?' "  
  
"Oh yeah, the guy with a ponytail is calling me a lady?" Varian smirked, nudging him playfully as they made their way down the hill toward the nearby forest path.  
  
"Hey at least I know what to do with my hair." The blonde retaliated, flicking up Varians fringe. "I don't just roll over in the morning and hope for the best."  
  
That earned him a bit of a harder shove. "Asshole." Varian muttered, no actual venom behind it.  
  
"You love me."   
  
"Do I?" The shorter male, teased.  
  
"You must considering you still tolerate me." Hugo reasoned as they moved beyond the treeline onto the quiet path.  
  
This friendly back and forth was a far cry from the venomous bickering that had marked the start of their relationship. Used to be there wasn't a minute they weren't at each others throats. Now...well he wanted to get at Varians throat but for a very different reason.  
  
  
'Don't get attached.' That was the first and most important rule so of course Hugo had broken it in record time. Even in the beginning he'd been inexplicably drawn to the brilliant young alchemist who's eyes shone bright with emotion. He was an open book like that. It made him so ̶en̶d̶e̶a̶r̶i̶n̶g̶l̶y̶ ̶ irritatingly vulnerable. Maybe that's why he teased him so much, not just because it was cute when he overreacted and got angry but because he didn't like the idea of anyone except him taking advantage of that vulnerability.   
  
Maybe it was because those damn eyes saw right through him and he was inexplicably terrified of what they'd find. But even when they're relationship was shaky at best Varian had never looked at him with hatred. Annoyance and exasperation, yes but never hatred. Though he'd constantly chide him for his self interest and his recklessness, Varian respected his intelligence and resourcefulness. They were able to find common ground, being able to talk to one another about a subject they loved without having to simplify or dumb anything down.   
  
Unlike Hugo who kept his feelings close to the chest most of the time, Varian could be either extremely guarded or unapologetically volatile with his emotions and while that got them into their fair share of trouble, it was fascinating to the blonde. How someone could give so much of themselves to another person, and so boldly too. As bizzare as he found it, he respected it in a way.  
  
And maybe, just maybe, when they were alone, that openness brought out parts of him he didn't even know he had. Parts that made him want to be even more stupid and reckless than he already was. Parts that made him want to be _better._  
  
This, him and Varian, it was good. But it was a fantasy that could come crashing down at any moment and all he'd be left with was memories. He needed something physical. Something he could take with him when this all fell apart. He needed to know that even when he inevitably ruined everything and Varian went back to hating him he was still _his_. It was selfish. _So_ selfish. But he'd never claimed to be otherwise.  
  
When he decided they were far enough away from the others Hugo pinned Varian up against a nearby tree, interrupting his rambling that he hadn't been listening to anyway.  
  
Varian rolled his eyes. "If you wanted a kiss you could've just asked." He murmured. He was still a bit shy when it came to things like this. It wasn't like he'd had much practice before Hugo.  
  
"Yeah. But it's more fun when I get to suprise you." Hugo smirked, placing a hand on the shorter males cheek. Varian wrapped a hand around his wrist, leaning into his touch with a small smile.  
  
Hugo closed the distance between them. Varian let out a contented hum against his lips, letting his eyes slip closed as he relaxed in the blondes hold. They moved against one another, these fleeting moments of intimacy the few times they were truly in sync. Hugo's tongue parted Varians lips and slipped into his warm, waiting mouth. The blondes other hand came up to support the back of Varians head as the kiss deepened, tiny whimpers escaping the shorter male as he fought to keep up with his partners pace.  
  
They pulled away, gasping for air, a line of saliva snapping in between them. As the shorter male gazed up him, Hugo swore could see it. That unnamed want shining in his baby blue eyes. He was just as hungry for this as he was. So he allowed lips to trail lower than Varians, to brush against his neck and the underside of his chin. Varian stiffened, sucking in a startled breath. Hugo had never kissed him there before. The boys hand came to rest on the others shoulder, neither pushing him away nor pulling him in. "H-Hugo? What are you...doing?" He questioned, breathily.  
  
Hugo should've stopped and explained it to him. Should've pulled out his silver tongue and tempted him with soft words and sweet nothings. But he was too caught up in how Varians skin tasted against his tongue as he lapped over the joint between his neck and shoulder before biting down.  
  
This time the hand against his shoulder pushed, accompanied by a startled yelp. "Hugo! Stop! What're you-?"  
  
They're eyes met again and all that cunning fell away. Horrified, Hugo heard himself blurting out "I want to have sex with you."  
  
Smacking himself internally, Hugo braced himself for nothing less than a kick in the groin and being dumped on the spot. He was met with the exact opposite reaction. Varian turned red, his eyes going wide. "What?! I- we- what are you-?!" He stuttered. "C-can two guys actually...d-do that?"  
  
Hugo struggled not to roll his eyes. This guy could create an entirely new element but had never heard of anal.   
  
"Oh my poor sweet summer child. Yes Varian. Guys can have sex." He teased.  
  
"How?!" Varian exclaimed.  
  
Turning on the charm again Hugo leaned in and murmured "I can show you. I've done it before. It feels amazing."  
  
"I uh..." Varian stammered. The want Hugo had been so sure he'd seen was fading from his eyes, being replaced with uncertainty and fear.  
  
"...We don't have to." He said, bringing his hand to his cheek again. Varian, as always, relished in the contact and nuzzled into his palm.   
  
"Um...does it hurt?" He asked, barely above a whisper.  
  
Hugo smiled, running his thumb over Varians cheek. "It might hurt a bit at first but its worth it. Trust me."  
  
Giving him a little half smile, Varian pressed a kiss to Hugo's thumb. "Funnily enough, I do trust you."  
  
Hugo did his best to ignore the painful surge in his chest at those words and just pulled him into another kiss.   
  
The shorter male was still stiff in his arms, nerves making him cling tight to his partner. Hugo ran his hands up and down his arms soothingly and whispered against his lips "Relax. Just sit back and let me take care of everything."  
  
Varian smiled up at him, his freckled face painted with a beautiful blush. He looked so innocent and yet so debauched all at once, it was driving the blonde crazy. He let out a groan before claiming his lips again, his hands fumbling with the buttons on the raven haired boys vest. Brushing the fabric aside he ran his hands along his olive skin, pulling away to get a good look at him. He was so...small. When the blonde wrapped his hands around his waist his thumbs nearly touched. The delightful teardrop shape of his body seemed to fit perfectly in his hands and his tan skin seemingly gleamed in the moonlight.   
  
Varian began to squirm again, looking away shyly. Hugo turned his chin back with an easy smile. "Hey we've all bathed together I've seen you shirtless."  
  
Varian smiled nervously but still didn't meet his eyes. "I know but...this is different."  
  
"...Good different or bad different?" The blonde asked.  
  
The raven haired boy let out a breath. "I haven't decided yet. But...I think its good." He murmured.  
  
Hugo smiled. "Don't worry. It'll feel good. I'll make sure of it." The warmth of Varians skin underneath the blondes hands was heavenly, and the little gasps and whimpers he let out were like music to him. Varian clutched restlessly at the bark of the tree behind him, pressing himself into the calloused hands of his partner. His thumb brushed over a nipple and Varian let out a soft cry. The raven haired boy clapped a hand over his mouth, embarrassed.   
  
Hugo smirked. "Do you like that?"  
  
"Shut up!" Varian huffed, muffled by his hand.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." The blonde murmured, teasing the nipples between his fingers.   
  
"Aahmn!" Varian moaned, pressing his palm hard against his mouth trying to muffle his cries.   
  
"Nobody's gonna hear us out here, Goggles. Let it out." Hugo said lowly, running his tongue over a hardened nub, stimulating the other with his fingers. Varian cried out, bracing himself against the tree and arching up against his tongue and hands. He had never experienced pleasure like this before. His touch was like fire, burning from his chest and spreading fast. The blonde alternated between licking, sucking and nipping at the reddened nubs, flicking them harshly and making Varian yelp.  
  
"H-hugo! That's..." Varian gasped.   
  
"Yeah? It's what?" Hugo prompted, caressing his burning cheek with the back of his hand.  
  
"...g-good." He breathed.  
  
"Glad your enjoying yourself." The blonde smiled, pulling at the clasps of his armor. "There's a lot more where that came from." He pulled off the bulky top and tossed it aside, slipping the vest the rest of the way down Varians arms.  
  
He pressed him into the tree and captured his lips again, enjoying the feeling of his skin flush against Varians. The raven haired boy could feel his partners arousal pressing into his thigh and he gasped. "Oh w-wow. You're really hard." Varian murmured, breathlessly.   
  
Hugo ground his hips against Varians, forcing moans from both of them. "I could say the same for you." He teased. "You want me to touch it?"   
  
Varian whimpered and nodded. The blonde pulled his pants and undergarments down together, kneeling down to get a look at what he was working with. The boy was by no means small and impressively thick. His stiffening cock lay proudly against his stomach, the wet head resting just below his belly button.   
  
"Not bad." Hugo praised, wrapping his hand around the base and stroking tenderly. The boy above him whimpered and almost immediately began bucking into his grip. "Hugo! That's- Oh God don't stop! Please!"  
  
The blonde chuckled. "So sensitive! I've barely started and you're already so desperate." He teased, squeezing him lightly and twisting his wrist as he pulled up.  
  
"I can't help it!" Varian whimpered. "It feels so good."  
  
"Oh you haven't seen anything yet, Goggles." Hugo rumbled. Pushing his glasses up into his hair he started to lick at the weeping tip of his partners cock.  
  
"What're you-? Oh! Ohhh god! Hugo!" Varian moaned as the blonde tongued the precum from his slit before taking the head into his mouth and starting to suck. He bobbed gently, back and forth, back and forth, hollowing his cheeks and taking in a few more inches at a time until he was completely down his throat. Varian was far from the biggest thing he'd had in his mouth but it had been a while and he was a little rusty. Still he was able to take him all in.  
  
"Oh fuck! Oh God Hugo, your mouth! That fffeels amazing!" Varian cried, his hands weaving into the blondes hair. The blonde kept eye contact as he sucked him, laving his tongue over the head as he pulled back. He could tell from the way he shook that the raven haired boy was doing his best to keep from thrusting into his mouth. Despite that sort of desperation being a major turn on Hugo knew he couldn't take much more without gagging so he held his partners hips firmly in place. Varian keened as his partner swallowed around him, pulling him deeper into the soft, wetness of his throat. He could feel the blondes tongue wrapping around his length, teasing him relentlessly towards orgasm.  
  
"Ah Hugo! I'm- I'm coming!" He cried out in warning, tightening his fingers in his hair. The blonde made no move to pull away, just kept bobbing up and down, up and down on his cock. Varian came with a shudder, shouting his pleasure to the sky and Hugo swallowed his release down greedily. He pulled away, licking his lips with a satisfied grin on his face.   
  
Varians knees had nearly given out. He clung to the tree for support, panting hard. "...F-fuck Hugo...that was..." he struggled to say through heaving breaths.  
  
"Shhh. Hey take it easy for a sec, Goggles." Hugo chuckled, standing again to help the boy get his footing back.  
  
"...But...but you...haven't..."  
  
"Catch your breath first." Hugo insisted. "Then we'll talk about what's next."  
  
Varian nodded, leaned back against the tree and let his breath come back to him.  
  
"There. That's better. Now we can talk, hummingbird." Hugo said softly.  
  
Varians nose crinkled at the nickname. "Hummingbird? You've never called me that before."  
  
Hugo shrugged. "You're small, chatty and always buzzing around doing something or other. So...hummingbird."  
  
Varian rolled his eyes before returning to the topic at hand.  
  
"So um this- this has all felt really good but I- I'm just kinda curious how we'll actually- y'know...have sex."  
  
Hugo chuckled. "Varian, we've been 'having sex' this whole time. But I get what you mean. You're talking about penetrative sex. Don't worry. We were just getting to that."  
  
Hugo roughly cupped Varians ass, forcing a gasp out of the raven haired boy. "We don't have the same equipment as girls, so I'm gonna have to go in somewhere different." He purred.  
  
Varian seemed to catch on quick. "Wait so you mean you're gonna...you're gonna put your...in my...?!"  
  
"Yeah. That's how it works between guys... I mean if you still want to." The blonde clarified. "There's still plenty of other stuff we could do that feels good."  
  
Varian looked conflicted, chewing his thumbnail in consternation. "I just- I don't- how are you going to get it to fit?"  
  
"Simple. With this." Hugo said with a smile, pulling a small vial of clear liquid from his pants pocket.  
  
"Lubrication." Varian said, a light bulb going off on his head.  
  
"I'll stretch you out real good with this stuff and then you'll be ready to take me for real." Hugo murmured, enticingly.  
  
Varian blushed. He took in a shuddering breath and gripped Hugos arms a little tighter. "Ok. I'm a little scared but I trust you."   
  
Hugo didn't allow himself to feel guilty from those words. He just pressed a quick peck to Varians forehead and whispered "I'll make this good for you. I promise."  
  
The blonde guided him to turn around and lean against the tree. He uncorked the bottle and spread its contents liberally onto his fingers. Pulling his plump cheeks apart he wolf whistled at his partners puckered pink hole. Varian laughed a little, leaning his forehead against the tree. "Pervert." He murmured.  
  
"Damn right." Hugo growled. Varian yelped as the cool substance was spread onto his hole. The blonde circled the boys entrance, ensuring it was coated thoroughly before carefully dipping his finger inside. Varian stiffened, pulling in a hissing breath through his teeth. It wasn't painful exactly but it wasn't very pleasant.  
  
"Hugo that f-feels weird." he groaned. Hugo's finger squirmed around inside of him, twisting and curling and opening him up.  
  
"It's gonna be a bit uncomfortable at first. Just try and relax and I'll make sure you're nice and stretched." Hugo assured, slipping another finger in alongside the first and pumping his digits in and out. Varian whimpered at the slight burn. He breathed deeply and attempted to relax his muscles.   
  
Hugo took his time in preparing him, spending several minutes scissoring him open. Gradually he began to feel the raven haired boys tight walls slowly loosen around his fingers. "There we go. You're doing so well. You think you'll be ready to take my cock soon? You've got me so hard for you, my little hummingbird. " The blonde murmured.   
  
Varian bit his lip, trembling at the sensation of being spread apart. Suddenly the tip of his long finger struck something inside him that made fireworks explode in his belly. He screamed at burning heat shooting up his spine, spreading through his hips and lower stomach. "Aaaaaah! What the...hell was that?" Varian panted.   
  
"Did it feel good?"   
  
"Y-yes but-"  
  
"Then don't worry about it." Hugo murmured, pressing up against that spot again and making him wail. "You're really loosening up now. Must really like this spot." Hugo purred, brushing his fingers teasingly against it. The blonde was almost painfully hard now, wanting so badly to be buried inside of him.  
  
Quickly ridding himself of his pants he rested himself between his cheeks and ground against him. "Fuck Varian. I want you so badly. D-do you think your ready for me?" He asked.   
  
Varian gasped, feeling his partners hot, hard flesh rubbing against him. Even if he had no idea what to expect he could feel a growing need deep inside him. A need for something bigger than fingers. "...I-I think so." He breathed shakily.  
  
Hugo pulled his fingers out of him. "Great. Turn around."  
  
"Wha? But wouldn't it be easier at this angle?" Varian asked.  
  
"I wanna see your face." Hugo smirked, taking his shoulder and pulling him back to face him.   
  
Varian rolled his eyes with a fond smile. "Just...tell me what to do." He whispered, shyly.  
  
"Here, wrap your arms around my neck." Hugo instructed, guiding his arms there. "Now on the count of three, jump." He continued, supporting the boys hips.  
  
"One, two, three, jump!"   
  
Varian did a little hop, wrapping his legs around Hugo's waist as the blonde pushed him up against the tree. Using the remaining lubricant in the vial he slicked up his dick to ease the stretch. He pressed the head of his erect cock to Varians entrance, rubbing himself at the hole. It was teasing himself just as much as Varian. He was almost suprised at himself for how excited he was. Any sexual encounter he'd had before now was quick and business like. Intimacy was secondary. But this, this was different. Varian was flushed and naked beneath him and he wanted nothing more in the world right now than to be one with him. He had never experienced _anything_ more intimate.  
  
"You ready, Hummingbird?" He asked, huskily.  
  
"Y-yes. I'm ready. Please..." the raven haired boy murmured passionately.  
  
Taking a firm grip on his hips, Hugo pushed himself into him. Varians arms immediately tightened around him and he hissed in pain.  
  
"Ow ow ow ow! Hugo, it hurts!" He cried.  
  
The blonde had just managed to get the head in and was sinking slowly deeper, inch by inch.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. Just try and bear with it a little ok? I promise it'll feel really good soon." Hugo grunted, straining with the effort of holding himself back from thrusting all the way in in one go. Varians hot, tight walls clenched around him, massaging his cock in ways that made him bite back groans.  
  
Varian sniffed and nodded, tears forming in his shut eyes. The blonde pressed kisses to his neck, attempting to distract him as he slowly entered him.  
  
"Ow! Hugo! S-stop moving, please! That really hurts!" Varian yelped.   
  
"Should we stop?" Hugo asked. His body was screaming at him not too, begging him for release but he promised he would make this good for Varian and _dammit he was gonna keep that promise._  
  
Varian shook his head. "N-no. You don't have to do that. Just...stay still. Please."  
  
"...I'm sorry." Hugo said again. But this one was...deeper. There was more behind it than just the present moment. Varian could hear it in those words and his eyes opened, searching his partners.  
  
"I-Its okay." He assured him, brushing his fingers through his hair. "I just a need a minute. I'll be ok, Hugo."  
  
The blonde kissed at his fingertips, his chest suddenly heavy emotion and with his walls down he had no way to prevent them from tumbling out.  
  
"...I love you."  
  
He shouldn't have said it. Not now. Not when he was hurting him. Not when he'd only hurt him more in the future. But Varians eyes lit up and even more tears came streaming down his cheeks. "...I-I love you too, Hugo." He whispered, hoarsely. "And...and oh god you're _inside_ me right now!" He exclaimed, as if the significance of the moment had just hit him. "I love you so much, Hugo!"  
  
The blonde couldn't help but smile. He couldn't help but feel joy and contentment flood his chest even if he didn't deserve it. Varian pulled him close into a loving embrace and kissed his cheek. "I think...I'll be okay now. Its still a little uncomfortable but it doesn't hurt as much." He murmured.  
  
"You sure?" Hugo asked, nuzzling into the side of his neck.   
  
"Y-yeah. I'm alright. Just take it slow, okay?" He said softly.  
  
Hugo nodded and gently pushed himself the rest of the way inside. He let out a shaky breath and pressed his forehead against Varians. "Ahhh, it's all in." He gasped. Varian whimpered and trembled, squeezing his thighs around his partners hips. He was so full! Hugo's hot, hard cock was buried deep inside him, stretching him wide open, the soft, spongy head just barely brushing against that special spot.  
  
"F-fuck! You're so tight! How do you feel?" Hugo panted.  
  
Varian couldn't think, his head was clouded with heat and fogged over with a thick layer of bliss. All he managed to slur out was "Ssso deep! ...Ssso hard!"  
  
"Var? I'm gonna move, ok?" The blonde murmured. He began to pump gently in and out of him, groaning at the way Varians muscles clamped down on him, pulling him in deeper and deeper. His hard cock rubbed against the warm, sopping wet walls of his partners hole, doing his best to strike that special spot each time and make Varian wail with pleasure. The raven haired boy was quickly overwhelmed. Even when Hugo missed that spot, the feeling of him filling him up, pushing his hard length into him felt so good.  
  
"You like this? D-Do I feel good in you? You like having my cock in your ass baby?" Hugo growled, picking up the pace.  
  
"YES!" Varian cried out, throwing his head back and grinding his hips into Hugo's in time with his thrusts. "Fuck this feels good! This is fucking amazing! Oh God fuck me! Please fuck me, Hugo! Please! Please!"  
  
Hugo gripped his hips so hard it was sure to leave bruises and thrust viciously into him. Varians body sprawled against the tree, his partner pounding relentlessly into him, every thrust forcing out moans and sighs from his overstimulated body. His eyes were lidded and they positively shone with desire, his face twisted in sweet agony. His beauty was undeniable but never before had it been so utterly, breathtakingly, erotic.  
  
"I love you!" Varian screamed, shamelessly. "You feel so fucking good! I love having sex with you! I love you! I love you!"  
  
"I- aah! I love you too! Fuck! Are you close?" Hugo grunted, frantically bucking his hips, determined not cum before he did.  
  
"Almost! Aaah! I'm almost there!" The raven haired boy yelled, bucking himself against the blondes stomach, desperate for friction. Hugo brought a hand to his neglected cock and stroked in time with his thrusts. It only took a few pumps before Varian was cumming again, painting his chest white.  
  
The way he tightened around him ensured that Hugo wouldn't last much longer. Within a few thrusts he was spilling himself inside Varian, the boys name on his lips. The two collapsed to the ground in a tired, sweaty heap. They panted, trying to catch their breath. Varian pushed his sweaty fringe out of his face and beamed at the blonde. "That was...fantastic!" He breathed.  
  
"...Yeah that was...wow. Not bad for a first time, huh?" Hugo teased, nuzzling his nose. Varian shoved him lightly. "Not to stroke your already massive ego but yes. That was really good."  
  
"Aww why not? You've already stroked so much of me." Hugo grinned.  
  
Varian laughed and smacked him lightly on the arm. "You're horrible!"  
  
"You love me."  
  
"Do I?" The raven haired boy asked, before leaning in and pecking him on the lips. "Yes. I do. Now come on. We better get back before the others start to worry."  
  
They didn't say much more as they dressed and started walking back to camp. Mostly because Hugo was at war with himself in his head. He felt happy, satisfied, content, he'd just consummated his relationship with the boy that he loved and heard proof of that love right from his own lips! This was how he should be feeling, right? Yet it all felt hollow somehow. Like there was a great big black hole in the middle of his stomach sucking away at those good feelings until there'd be nothing left.  
  
Because he knew it'd never be enough. Having had Varian once he knew he'd never have enough unless he had him forever. Having heard his name on his lips, heard him screaming 'I love you' to the sky, heard him pleading him to fuck him, he knew that no amount of the boy would ever be enough. That taking a piece of him to keep would only be a hollow imitation of the real thing. Maybe he'd known that all along and just hadn't wanted to admit it.  
  
Still despite all of his conflicting feelings when Nuru looked over alarmed at their disheveled states and Varians limping walk and asked "What the heck were you doing out there?"  
  
Hugo was proud to answer. "Staking a claim."


End file.
